The One Who Controls The Flames
by x-Yuu-Kanda-x
Summary: The final battle between Yoh and his evil brother Hao is about to begin, but with Haos Spirit of Fire merging with the Great Spirit does he have enough power to stop him? Or will Hao become the Shaman King and take over the Shaman Fight?


**The One Who Controls The Flames: A New Shaman King?**

Hao Asakura, along with his Spirit of Fire were fighting against Yoh and his companions Horo Horo, Jaco, "Wooden Sword" Ryu, and Tao Ren. "Give it up Yoh! I am much stronger than you are! Can't you see?" Haos Spirit of Fire swatted Horo Horo away with ease and kicked Ren out of the way. "Shut up!" Horo Horo dove back up and went to launch an attack, but failed as Haos Great Spirit knocked him back down. "You're all beginning to annoy me." Hao said through clenched teeth, this time it was Yoh turn to attack. "Buda Giri! " he struck the Spirit of Fire with such great force that it fell backwards a little. "What? Ah so Yoh, you've finally came to, it's about time you realized your twisted fate, your twisted destiny! I will become Shaman King, then you will have no choice but to respect me and follow my orders, I can make you my right hand man!" Hao jumped down from his spirit of fire and drew a katana. "This is the blade that only I can wield for only I control the Spirit of Fire." Hao lunged forwards at Yoh, Yoh responded by pulling out his own blade and the sacred Asakura monument. "Ready Amidamaru?" Amidamaru was Yohs spirit; the two had become friends years ago on Funbari hill after defeating Wooden Sword Ryu. "Yes lord Yoh" he replied to his master. The two said in unison: "this is it Hao! Your time is up! Buda Giri!" the attack began to push Hao back." Impossible! You cannot defeat me with such a simple attack, ha! You may have me at a disadvantage but don't forget about my Spirit of Fire."

Anna Kyoyama, Yohs fiancée' was an Itako and was mastered in the art of the Shamanic control, she wielded the beads that had been handed down generation to generation. The Itako legacy, this was the only way to seal the Spirit of Fire, if it did not work all hope was lost. "Enough of this," the Itako began to recite the ancient Asakura ritual of sealing; this is what finally defeated Hao years ago. "Anna, Anna, Anna" Hao waved a finger "that was long ago...I have the power of the King of Spirits now, such attempts are worthless!" The beads wrapped themselves around The Spirit of Fire and started to bind together. Hao simply smiled as his spirit was being crushed. "I have the power to break that spell now, it's useless." The beads shattered and the Great Spirit of Fire reared its head towards Yoh "DIE BROTHER!" the Great Spirit of Fire shot out yellow flames at Yoh, "Protect me Amidamaru!" Yohs spirit formed together to make a shield, but the flames were too much for them as they sent Yoh and Amidamaru soaring into a pillar. "Gah!" the pillar and Yoh crashed in a heap of rubble. "There, now Anna, because I am now the Shaman King you have no choice but to be my bride!" Anna scowled. _Yoh…. you idiot, you weren't supposed to die. _"Yoh!" Horo Horo, Jaco, Ryu, and Ren all called out in unison, but it was no use, there was no reply. "He's dead, just like you four will soon be." Hao called forth his Great Spirit of Fire; "now that I have the King of Spirits on my side it's impossible to defeat me." The Great Spirit of Fire lowered a hand and Hao jumped onto it, and then was raised up again.

"Alright team! Let's try again!" Horo Horo said to the others, "this time let's spread ourselves out, lets give him all we got!" The four shamans dispersed and got into position again then gave it their all to try and destroy the Great Spirit of Fire. "Tch! Still resisting eh amateurs? Oh well it shouldn't be too long now before you all die." Hao laughed then heard a familiar anguish coming from behind him. "Halo Blade!" it was Yoh! He was not dead yet, "Yoh!" Jaco cried. They knew he wasn't going to die **that** easily. "Yoh? Did he say…. Yoh!" Hao looked behind him angrily "Amateurs! I will kill you all and become the Shaman King!" Then I will erase all pathetic humans from this world!" Hao's Great Spirit of Fire batted each of the shamans away like a baseball they were sent flying. "Ahhh!" Horo Horo struggled to get back up but then fell back down; as did Jaco, Ren and Ryu. Yoh however got back up with ease, "Hao! Enough of this, can't you see your dream will never come true?" Hao laughed, "haha! Yoh… you are an amateur you don't understand one bit of what my dream will do to this world." Yoh lifted his sword and shouted "Amida style Halo Blade!" The attack actually cut Hao and broke through his Great Spirit of Fire, flames and flames flew everywhere "Nooo! How could I be beaten so easily?" Hao crashed to the ground with his Spirit Allies sparks crashing down on him.

"Fsst…fsst…fsst…" fire began to surrounded Hao until it engulfed him completely. "H-hehe haha…hahahahaha!" Hao got up, but this was a different Hao than from before. "Yoh…tsk tsk, you really **are **an amateur aren't you? That was just a ploy; I set it all up. Now I am Hao, The Great Spirit!" The anagrams on Haos gloves, earrings, and cheeks all began to glow different colors. "I control all the elements now, I ruled the lands long ago, now I shall do the same in this era." Hao reached out and flames began to form into a katana, it was the one he had before. "Now Yoh, because I no longer need any followers I shall kill you here and now for causing me so much trouble, I have succeeded yes, but it took much longer than I expected. All because you and your friends got in my way!" Hao slashed at Yoh with his elemental katana, an anagram appeared on the hilt and on the back of Haos hand. "Power isn't everything Hao." Yoh spoke calmly with a smile on his face. Hao scowled back at him "only an amateur would say such a thing!" "No he's right" Ryu said as Hao looked over to see that Yohs companions had revived, also The X Laws and Lyserg had joined in as well "Forgive me Yoh, I was wrong about you, you're not evil after all. You're with us!" Lyserg Deithel was also an enemy of Hao, because Hao was the one responsible for the murder of his parents when he was just a kid. "All right X Laws surround Hao immediately! Protect Yoh no matter what!" Marco commanded to his companions.

Yoh looked at Lyserg in surprise "Lyserg, I thought you…." "No Yoh, I'm sorry, I was wrong about you, I had a theory that you had joined forces with Hao, but it seems I was wrong." The X Laws, Lyserg, Ren, Horo Horo, Jaco, Ryu, and Yoh all cornered Hao. "It's all over Hao, you're twisted dream of becoming Shaman King is going to be shattered!" Two familiar faces also joined the team; it was Faust VIII and Manta Oyamada. "Mind if we join in?" Faust summoned his spirit ally Eliza. Manta joined in too with his spirit Mosuke. "Get him team!" Hao just stood there silently without moving a muscle. "Amateurs" he spoke quietly, "DIE!" a shockwave struck at the team of shamans as they tried to defeat Hao, but they were sent flying back. "I told you already, I'm invincible!" unknown to Hao, not everyone attacked, for the X Laws snuck up behind the evil Shaman Lord and combined their attacks "This is for Jean!" Marco screamed. The attacks hit Hao directly, breaking through his barrier, "Now Yoh!" Yoh and his friends got up and launched another attack on Haos broken barrier. Ren stabbed through with his sword, as did Yoh, Horo Horo smashed through with his Ice attack, Ryu with his Wooden Sword, Jaco with his spirit ally, Faust with Eliza, Lyserg with his spirit Morphea, and finally least expected; Manta with his spirit Mosuke. Yoh got up and then pull all his mana into his sword; increasing it in both size and power he lifted his blade high and slashed down at Hao.

"G-GAH!" Hao, the Shaman Lord from 1000 years past was sliced in two. "I-…." Was all Hao could reply as his two parts turned to ashes. There were still flames around though, _what's going on? Haos Spirit Flames should have vanished when he died, this could only mean that… _Yoh then jumped back. "Everyone get back, Hao's not dead yet!" Sure enough, he was right, a hand reached through and grabbed a hold of Ren cupping his mouth and pulling him into the void. "The more Shaman I have the more powerful I can become." Haos calm voice echoed throughout the area then two hands appeared with knives and pressed themselves against Horo Horo and Ryu's throats, then Haos face appeared and spoke again; "hey guys." Horo Horo flinched but it was too late for Hao had slit both their throats quicker than they could have a chance to unleash any kind of attack. "No! Horo Horo! Ryu!" Yoh cried out as he saw his two friends killed before his very eyes. "Yoh; don't worry, you'll be next soon enough." Hao disappeared again, everyone looked around them bewildered, where was he going to attack next? None of them knew. "!" Faust felt a katana stab through him, he looked down and sure enough it was Haos. "Goodbye Faust…." He spoke silently but deadly. The katana released itself from Faust's gut as he fell dead, he only managed to say a few words; "E…. Liza…I-I…love you." "Who's next?" Hao called out, "ah yes, the X Laws." Marcos eyes widened, "quick X Laws! Attack him when he appears!" Hao had already beaten them as all of the X Laws were slashed apart. "Ah yes, did I forget to mention that my **new **ability allows me to make my moves without being seen, or heard?" Hao laughed and emerged again, katana in hand ready to kill Marco, the leader of the X Laws. Yoh jumped in the way and shouted at his spirit ally: "Protect us Amidamaru!" Yohs spirit ally transformed into an enormous spirit shield. "Grr…. you are getting annoying Yoh." Hao scowled as he tried to break Yohs shield, his attempt failed as Yoh pushed him back, cracking the katana a little. "Rrrraaagghhhh!" Hao let out anguish, "I AM THE SHAMAN KING! Heh Heh…I will not let such trivialities like amateurs and their worthless attempts stop me!" Jaco fell instantly, "no Jaco!" Yoh then turned towards Lyserg "Lyserg, look out—" but it was too late, Lyserg was scorched to death by Haos flames. "N-no! Lyserg…" Yoh gasped but was cut short; as Hao appeared infront of him, he kicked Yoh back. "Amateurs…that's what they all were, Amateurs who didn't stand a chance against me." Manta Oyamada and his spirit ally Mosuke snuck up behind Hao and with all their might smashed the hammer over Haos head "What?" Hao weakly turned his head, "seems I missed one…." Hao rubbed his head a little, "that stung a bit." Hao lunged at Manta ready for the kill but Yoh got up and shouted "Halo Blade!" it was no use, Haos barrier had come back. "Hm? Eager to die Yoh?" Hao looked back at Manta who was now cowering in fear before him. "I don't waste my time of vermin, now Yoh it's your turn to die!" Yoh had nowhere to run now; he had no choice but to fight. "So…you're going to fight me? No more running away? Good. This means you're ready to die without hesitation." Hao disappeared again, Yoh got ready to defend.

There was one way; Yoh could win and that was to sense Haos mana. He closed his eyes and stood there, "gotcha!" he stabbed through the void, and sure enough his conscience was correct. Yohs blade nicked onto Haos cloak, "Heh, clever to use your insights." Hao was pinned to the ground; no void to hide in, nowhere to run Yoh powered up the mana into his sword and lifted it up into the air, but before he could finish Hao off, Hao speared his hand through Yohs gut. "Die silently brother…" Hao said. All Yoh could reply was gasps and a few coughs. "Hao got up and looked around, only Anna and a cowering Manta remained. "Now Anna, the time has come for us to rule over this world!" Anna fell to her knees tears began to pour from her eyes. Anna was not the type to cry, but seeing her fiancée die before her very eyes, how could she be happy? "Anna, don't you see? I was better than Yoh I had more power. I had the upper hand from the very start!" Hao walked over to the Itako laughing "now let's go and finish off the rest of those amateurs." What Hao wasn't expecting was a slap from Anna. "I'm not going ANYWHERE with you!" she scowled back at him. Hao touched his cheek, "still resisting eh? I see…well it doesn't matter; I don't really **need** you I have the power to dispose of anyone any time I wish, isn't that right Opacho?" Haos little Indian companion came out quivering "y-yes master Hao…" _Tch…useless. _Hao pointed a finger towards the place where Opacho was hiding, it exploded in a bundle of flames. "Let **that **be a lesson to show you just how serious I am" Hao replied with a smile on his face. "You shall serve as my queen Anna Kyoyama, or rather Anna Asakura? Has a nice ring to it haha!" Hao laughed again, it was all over for the patch. No matter how many of them there were they could not stop the new Shaman King, Lord Hao. "It's over isn't it?" Silva asked the Shaman Chieftain, "Yoh…is indeed dead, there's no hope now" he replied sadly. "Knock knock!" the patch's main headquarters entrance was set a blaze as Hao stood in the doorway, "hello patch, we meet again." Silva clenched his fists, and then charged towards Hao "Why did you kill him! Why did you kill Yoh?" Hao blocked every single one of Silva's punches and replied: "he didn't cooperate, and neither did his amateurish companions." Silva clenched his teeth and punched Hao hard in the face, but Hao caught his attack and crushed his hand. "I wouldn't do that to the Shaman King if I were you Silva, aren't the Patch supposed to treat me with respect?" The chieftain got up, "Hao…. I'm afraid to say this but without my Great Spirit I cannot stop you." Hao laughed again "ah yes, I control him now don't I? Now…you will all die by your own spirit!" Hao tapped the wall gently and flames began to surround Silva and the Patch Chief. "Die! All of you, this is your punishment! You had the chance to join me and create a perfect Shaman only kingdom but no, you decided to try and kill me! It's all over! I win the game!" Hao screamed in victory, his cries rang throughout the village, many Shamans were beginning to give up, there faces twisted in agony. "That's right, bow down to your new Shaman King" Hao laughed as he and Anna walked through the village, there was one shaman that shouted out "I'll never obey your orders, you're insane!" without looking Hao killed him right on the spot. "Anyone else?" everyone simply shook there head and cried. And from that very day on, there was no other Shaman in all of the land that would rebel against Lord Hao, the new Shaman King. Not Yoh, not the patch, not even the X Laws. No one could do anything to stop the monstrosity that was unleashed upon this world.


End file.
